


Cold Paws

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: People have animal spirits in them and can shift from their human form to their animal form. Lapis is a wolf who just abandoned her pack on a snowy day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested from me on tumblr and just decided to post it on here as well. You can follow me on tumblr @adojoa.   
> Enjoy

I was born wrong to say the least, not just to the wrong place but the wrong people and the wrong everything. So I left. Scavenging for remains of food and when the hunt is bad, it’s the weak who don’t get anything. A limp leg that was recently damaged, well I guess you better find a new way to eat or better win a fight against another weakling. That’s why I left my pack.

People are born with certain spirits, at least that’s what my dad would say growing up. Everyone had two forms they could be, one a body people called human by default then there other side. Not everyone can change into a full human though and most of it shows how strong there connection to their animal spirit was. For those that were deemed ‘strong’ though it must suck sometimes having paws over functioning hands.

Here I was though, lost along snow covered woods as the heat inside was getting sucked out with each flake that fell. Felt as if my hands were converting into yeti hands, small tufts of fur painted white with freezing snow. Even though the woods were dense, walking under a tree held the threat of a large drop of snow whereas open areas only contained the subtle small hits. Don’t make a word, if anyone hears you they’ll be after you. 

With small steps I look back and the footsteps seem to just lead on behind me, they could track me so easy. An exasperated laugh left me as I thought of the punishment that I’d brought to myself for something that won’t ever change in the world. Top dog eats, bottom runt starves. Flicking my fingers around, attempting to recollect a bit of feeling and honestly it wasn’t working.

Somethings moving, I was clued in by a single piece of wood cracking just past a brambleberry bush. Don’t clue them in, they haven’t made a break for it. I can catch them. With my feet just moving barely off track it would leave a view of the person. Walking past a tree and a bright red pelt stuck out of the white snow. Fur that rippled like fire with specks of yellow and orange across the scarlet coat. 

Pinpointing the location I turned my body dramatically facing the bush just off to the left. A smaller than usual fox sprang out and began to run. Giving chase, I push off with my foot and quickly shifted my body over to become a wolf. It always felt so odd, like a soft hug of changing skin to fur and like bending your spine. One day my spine is going to snap I swear to god, that was how uncomfortable it felt.

The fox was at a clear disadvantage with those stubby legs, it almost looked like they were having to push all the snow out of the way with their face. A foot of snow versus a foot and a half tall fox, yeah right good luck little buddy. Why run though? Wolves… don’t really eat foxes that often, I mean I’m hungry but not thaaaat hungry.

If I turn into a human I could ask them but then they might get away… I bet they’ll get tired out first and then I’ll have a chance. A lot sooner than expected the small fox ahead of me began losing the spring in its step. Slowing down like it was a boulder rolling up hill and any second I could see it falling back down. It finally tumbled off to the side, heaving in large breaths on the ground. With a large outline in the snow forming thanks to the small fox switching over to actually be able to speak.

“Please don’t… eat me!” She heaved out on the floor, curled into a tiny ball grasping her mixture of blonde and orange hair. Odd it switched colors as she switched, what to do… Another problem with the oh so persistent human form was the god damn cold ‘feet.’ Even with excess fur remaining on them the snow still pesters through to leave a dreadful chill. 

“I’m not going to, I was just curious why you ran.” I said in a low voice while slowly rubbing the back of my ears, another perk to be human. Such an easy time reach all those god awful spots and not just cutting into my ears with my claws. The ‘blonde’ gave a slight peak out from her should, wide eyes and looked like she was genuinely curious whether I’d told the truth. “Well I might eat you if you don’t talk.” 

“Eek. Alright, well I mean it’s not really that uncommon for your type to kill us… Wait are you just stalling so your pack can surround me… Oh god I’m going to die regardless.” The fox was nearly shrieking each of the words. God she has an annoying voice, shut up. I felt a long breath leave my body as I couldn’t hold in the sigh.

“Nope I’m by myself, packs aren’t really my thing.” Lying was easy to do and hell I’m probably better off saying this than thinking of them. 

“Now I know you’re lying, wolves that go off by themselves usually die pretty quickly…” She held up her hand as she spoke, her index finger swiveling back and forth as if bragging of her knowledge.

“Well I guess I never wanted to live anyways, thanks.” I sarcastically spoke back making sure to accompany it with a shrug and fake wide smile. “Whatever, I guess I just wanted to. I need to be on my way though.” I need to get out of our… their territory before they find me. Fuck though, I’ll just run into another group eventually…

“Why?” She asked while I walked away. Along with that as I walked away I could hear her soft steps behind, God damn foxes are light. 

“Because like you said lone wolves die and staying here is going to guarantee that.” I feel the frost running along my breath, deep in my lungs I can feel the cold swirl. With a large puff of visible air I looked back to the girl. Her human body was tiny, hands that transitioned into claws the further they got. Green eyes that couldn’t hold still for a moment, constantly scanning around or maybe it was nervousness.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean you were going to die just the fact is… You know?” Her voice squeaked with highs and lows over the course of her sentence, cracking in several different areas. If I ignore her she’ll go away. Minutes passed of silence and walking before anything changed. “So what’s your name?” 

“Lapis and you?”

“Peridot.” I shouldn’t have asked. Looking down and inspecting my skin and it was noticeable that my hands weren’t obeying me, barely able to move the tips of the claws on my fingers. I’m going to die with a damn fox following me around, at least someone will eat well…

“Okay why are you following me then?” I accidently let my anger spill out in my voice, holding the palm of my hand along the top of my head. Quickly pulled away due to the snow that just sent spikes of icy pain down my hands.

“You don’t look that great…” Peridot mumbled out, with her face turned it was like she was launching her words towards the ground.

“Thanks I’m so flattered.” I answer in a dead tone, the less emotion the less she’ll get attached to me. It’d be annoying to have a fox follow me for very long, not only is she clumsy for a fox she would also want to share food. 

“No like you look kind of sick or weak from the cold, for god’s sake you have a coat of snow on.”

“Says the one that ran for a minute before falling on the ground unable to breathe.” 

“Hey I’d already been running a lot alright, anyways I just. I know this cave that is pretty warm and I really think you should rest there for a bit.” Peridot concluded with her arms wrapped together and down cast eyes. She looked sad and it made no sense, why someone that I could kill would help me. 

“I really need to get out of this area, I’m going to die if I don’t get another fifteen miles out today.” I stubbornly said back, matching the crossed arms. I was different though, willing to stare straight at her eyes unwavering, she wouldn’t look back though.

“Lapis you’ll be safe there trust me, I’ve never seen any creatures come close because… Well I’m friends with the bear that lives in the cave.” Is she trying to feed me to this bear or something, what the hell?

“I said that I didn’t want to die, don’t know if you know this but a bear will eat a fox and hell it’ll eat a wolf too.” I said back with an air of confidence and maybe a dash of fear, but I’m willing to ignore that side of my speech. 

“Trust me Lapis, I’ve known this bear for ages and besides she’s asleep most the time anyways. I doubt she’ll even find out that you visited and if anything goes wrong I’ll wake her up.” Peridot cut me off in my tracks towards far away mountains with splayed out arms. She wore a slight shiver as well, a small chatter in her teeth as she spoke. “Please just come with me. Anyways I thought you said you didn’t want to live anyways.” She sarcastically said back to me.

“Fine.” With that we turned slightly off course to a much closer looking hill. Part of me was just thinking all of it over, if this was all a trap I already knew her cards… A bear. Their transformations were terrifying, usually pretty large people but when they turned into their true forms… The way the muscles expanded with fur quickly coating them was a terrifying sight to behold along with that roar and the jaw dear god.

It was a long trek and whenever the wind would change direction I’d have to scout out the scents. Quickly into the walk over though I reverted back to my true form, while the conversations weren’t horrendous that skin is god awful for keeping heat in. I think Peridot agreed with how quickly she changed over after I did.

Trees were dark ever greens and seemed to sprout up constantly with spurts of grass at the roots. Those were the only plants that seemed visible for a large portion as if all the flowers had fallen victim to the colds deathly touch. Plants were gone, no one was anywhere to be seen and it was cold, definitely felt like a prime winter month. Making it even worse the clouds in the sky seemed to try and spite me with the snow coming down in larger amounts.

A snowflake the size of a frog is cute the first time but not the fiftieth time of landing on my snout. Also at some point it became impossible to tell what I was stepping on with all my nerves gone haywire. Mound after mound though, eventually we hit our destination with what looked like a huge crack along the side of a hill or possibly a small mountain.

It definitely wasn’t hard to squeeze into but it was hard to notice if you were running by. It looked as if a foot in would be a dead in but it held a harsh right that went even further into the mysterious cave. Small patches of missing ceiling provided slim rays of light bouncing off the cold grey stone floors. 

“W-w-e-re h-e-re.” Peridot shook the words out of her mouth, clearly a lot more shaken than the last time they spoke, hell being in her human form was probably a wretched idea. Pride is a wretched thing too, I transformed as well, feeling how different the few gusts of wind fell across the cave. Pushing right against open skin that felt as if it had zero resistance. 

“G-ood.” I said trying to keep my chattering teeth to a minimum. The fox isn’t allowed to see me weak, not now, not ever. Even though the cave had occasional gusts of wind it was still better than the onslaught of constant waves of freezing air outside. We were both frantically rubbing our own arms trying to produce heat.

“So Garnet is the bear, she’s quite a bit deeper in the cave. She doesn’t like the wind very much. Or being woken up so we can talk just please don’t shout, despite what people say bears can wake pretty easily and be kind of irritated.” Peridot whispered over those words, they weren’t too far and Lapis actually found a nice area in the cave. It had a boulder propped up to the wall so if she sat right beside it the wind wouldn’t hit her.

“What’s the worst that’s happened?” Lapis questioned wanting to know the thin ice she was treading on. Peridot ended up sitting along the same wall as me and it seemed as if every few minutes she’d inch closer.

“I don’t know but I just feel like she’d be very scary when mad.” I couldn’t help but sigh at the obvious answer. No duh a bear is scary when you piss it off. The silence seemed to get to Peridot as if any continuation of nothing was a bother as she started speaking once again. “So how are you doing now?” 

“Well you might be right about no one finding me here so that’s nice but eventually I’m going to have to leave and what if they find me then…” At first my words held their usual sarcasm but the further I got into them I realized the severity of the situation. I’m screwed trying to get out of their territory, they’ll catch me.

“You would have frozen to death otherwise though.” Peridot argued back, clearly frustrated. I mean she’s not wrong but like, man life sucks. Glancing just ahead was a pitch black wall thanks to the lack of light. Looking over beside myself I might as well have seen the bear with how much it shocked me. The small fox was right beside me, tips of her claws nearly touching mine.

“Why are you so close to me?” I questioned looking at the green eyes that pierced the light. This was different than back home, at home people only ever got close to figure out if they could push you around. A fox though, she had no hope of beating me so what was she thinking?

“We’ll warm up quicker if we’re actually closer together, I mean the cave isn’t as cold as outside but it’s not exactly the perfect temperature.” Peridot shrugged off the question as the girl seemed to pull herself into a tiny ball. Just like I thought you want to use me just like the rest of them, one way or another. 

“Yeah you did seem pretty cold out there.” I quickly spoke, trace amounts of spite in my voice but it’s been one interesting day. Drawing my knees up I wrap my arms around them and tightly pull myself together just like the fox.

“Well I guess, I’m just hoping you are going to be warm enough.” Why does she sound so honest…

“Why do you care?” I quickly snapped back, it was rude and I didn’t have time to stop myself. Like an instant reaction with the thoughts in the back of my mind still bothered by the previous days realization.

“You could have killed me earlier… You didn’t though, you didn’t even ask anything from me. So I kind of thought you had to be a good person if you weren’t abusing your strength and I kind of maybe sort of admire that.” Peridot shyly spoke, every few seconds hushing her voice ever more so, as if she didn’t want anyone in the world to hear her. Dumbfounded I sat there thinking it over, how dumb it was for her to take it as such a grand gesture… it was sweet though.

“Really you need to be more careful, the wolves out here kill on sight. They really aren’t good people so just don’t trust other wolves you see, it’s not going to work out the same alright?” Lapis tried to push the conversation off of her and onto Peridot.

“Alright I’m just glad it worked this time though. I think I’m going to sleep so I’ll talk to you when I wake up?” After she spoke those words Lapis could see her tiny shadow shrink down even more as she became her true self. The fire like red fox that was friendly without any good reason.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” I concluded and soon enough found that same fox resting on my lap. Trying to act superior by staying in my human form back fired, then I had a cute small fox resting on lap with small gentle breaths. “Thank you Peridot.” I said more so for myself, to think that I actually ended up swallowing my pride in the end to say it. With that though I closed my eyes and hoped that my dreams would take me before the cold air would.


	2. Weathering The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this story was complete but well here you are xD

                Frost along my eyes felt as if the cold grips of death had finally come for me but instead it was just someone else jabbing at my shoulder. Raw strength that quickly shot my shoulder into the stony wall behind it each tap, a searing cold wall at certain points. “Agh, what is it?” I mutter out with clear evidence I’m utterly drained.

                “Shh, she’s sleeping,” The large presences whispered confidently. Opening my eyes and there it was, a tall dark toned person with massive paws instead of hands. Claws that went much further than they seemed to need to, it wasn’t the sharpness the girl needed anyways.  Folding her nails down till a single one pointed at the ground beside me, the one warm point and there the fox was. Even though the bright orange coated fox was so nearby, my attention was still present elsewhere.

                “Yeah… Okay what do you want?” I shook the words out, they felt like they were going to shatter once they hit the wall with how weakly I spoke them. No words came back just a large smile and a slight tilt of her head towards deeper into the cave. She offered her large paw but instead I used my hands to push off the floor. _Huge claws, yeah no thanks I can lift myself._

                Leaving left another small disappointment, heat that fell along my outside was now missing. Like the scarlet coat on Peridot really was made of fire but now abandoned by the empty cave. Despite her massive size and already obscenely large muscles, the bear made no noise as she strutted. Her eyes held a dark brown that faded into a pitch blackness that could swallow souls. Her smirk never left though and when she looked back it fell into a full smile.

                “I’m Garnet,” The bear happily told me while pointing to herself. Or whatever could be considered pointing with her ‘hands.’

                “I’m Lapis.” I stated, quickly running my eyes back to the cave. Wondering if I should call for help from Peridot or just shout for her to run. _I know she’s supposed to be nice but seriously…_ Fear was overwhelming, even when living with wolves it was hard to hold on to pride in front of someone like this.

                “I’m just wondering what your intentions are with Peridot.” Garnet questioned and seemed to join my gaze out.  Then again peripherals lie, so many times have I learned that. From missed chances to get food or even missed opportunities to defend myself… _Fuck those guys._ Suddenly my vision actually found itself on the floor instead.

                “I don’t know, she saved me from the snow storm and I guess I owe her from that.”  I dramatically blurted out and it felt impossible to raise my eyes to meet the giants, like my vision was tied to the core of the planet.

                “Alright just don’t hurt her or else,” Garnet had a minor pause after those words. Before I could speak up though she continued. “I mean she did bring you back so I guess you’ve got to be pretty cool. I just wanted to meet the new guest in my cave, have fun you two.” Garnet happily chimed back and slowly turned towards the darkened side of the cave.

                “Have fun?” I questioned those odd words, hell it was freezing in here not my definition of fun. None of the situation seemed right to begin with.

                “You two were just snuggling before I woke you so…” Garnet joked but it definitely sent a spike of irritation through me.

                “Tch,” I spat back at the floor before turning away as well. _I’d rather not freeze to death is all, that annoying fox doesn’t matter._ Along the way back my feet met any rock they could with force, sending pebbles across the cave. The air also held a subtle whiny whistle from the wind pouring all around the mountain and occasional it sounded as if the whole cave creaked.

                Sitting back down and instantly regret is the first thing that sprints through my mind. Stone that only took a few minutes to instantly get back to its’ bothersome freezing temperatures. It is weird how just one small thing can send you instantly back into a similar feeling you’ve had before.  Rocks beneath me did that though, enough of a chill to cause a jittering mess of a chin. A red snout slowly pressed into my legs before shifting over.

                “You’re still cold?” A soft voice uttered those words. Peridot had transformed into her human form and it was so easy to see the worry along her face. _Don’t pity me._

                “No feels just like summer.” I sarcastically spat out and her face changed, the worry was transformed into what looked like fear. Her eyes widened ever so softly while she pulled herself slightly away, it was easy to notice with the lack of heat being shared. “I’m sorry, dammit… You guys are just different okay?” A weak excuse for a sorry expectation, another showmanship that they weren’t wolves.

                “I was just worried is all.” Her shoulders slumped as she grumbled out those words. Taking in a deep breath I thought over how to fix it and nothing was clear, if anything that jumbled the mess more. _I can’t leave the cave and would she even like it if I just dragged a dead rabbit back here._

                “Let’s just make it through this storm and then I’ll make this up to you.” My words were only half of my presence as most of myself just ran along thoughts. _Two rabbits? I mean that’s fair for saving my life right? That’s like six meals for someone as small as her, maybe more._

                “Its fine you don’t have to ‘make it up’ to me.” _What… WHAT. The mountain must be creaking and the planet must be splitting in two, this makes no sense. Why wouldn’t I repay her?_ Deciding not to follow anymore of the nonsense I decided to push past it.

                “Well maybe I will anyways, regardless how about we catch some more sleep and get through this storm as quickly as possible.” I say leaning back into the wall and once again the fox turns back and crawls across my lap. Her cold paws tempt me to just through her off but somehow I persevere past my instincts. Eventually those cold paws become mildly warm just like the rest of her, like a soft knotted blanket across me.

                “Night Lapis.”

                “Afternoon Peridot.” That only gets a grumble back of clear irritation. One thankful thing of the cave and the storm was that it was always dark in here. No spots of sun peering straight into my eye only the constant drone of wind outside. Moments became hours and hours became the rest of the day. Even past the grumbles of our stomach we waited for our chance.

                Stuck in a cave with a fox and a sleeping bear, not how I expected myself to end up even just a few days ago but their company is alright. Finally the outside world didn’t sound like a whistle pouring through the cave and even Garnet was up.

                “I’m gonna get us some food, I’ll be back before sundown.” Garnet said while leaving the cave and the way Peridot stared at Garnet in excitement felt weird. Part of me wanted to tell her not be a creep.

                “Be careful and don’t forget where you are and if you do I mean we would find you and.” Stuttering out those words, they left in a steady waterfall to which Garnet held up her hand and shushed the blonde. “Okay…”

                “What does she even get for food anyways?” I let those exasperated words out and notice how depressing I sound. _Damn I’m such a fucking drama queen._ Green eyes staring back at me don’t help either, they show disappointment to each of my negative comments.

                “I don’t ask…” Peridot admitted and suddenly her eyes matched mine, downcast and bitter.

                “Wait you don’t hunt for yourself?” I usher out, utterly shocked at the consequences that could hold. _Garnet is her own god damn mother bear._ That alone would be execution at my old pack and hell should be outside a pack as well.

                “Well I mean… I eat berries, those are good right?” Peridot pulled those words out of thin air and began to shrug with them. Without the ever constant freezing feeling running along my body, I turn towards her to continue the conversation.

                “You’ve made it this far,” I exasperatedly say with my hand planted along my forehead. This was worse than blasphemy but to each their own. Letting my sigh rest in the air she nervously had her hands running circles around each other.

                “So have you… What was it like in your pack? You sort of kind of haven’t really talked about them since you’ve been here and it’s been a few days Lapis.” _Could she have taken longer to say that?_ I question counting the seconds that each word took to leave her semi stuttering lips.

                “They’re just bad people… Not much to really hear about them. They’d kill someone just to prove they could, even if the pack had eaten for the day. I watched this one kid get bullied there till he was literally forced to leave the pack and well I wasn’t about to let that happen to me.” It felt good to say those words, ramping up the confidence with each sentence. Part of it a searing reminder of the pain I felt watching the pack tear each other apart.

                “Are you alright?” Suddenly the confidence vanished as I looked up. _Why are you worried, I mean come on nothing wrong here? I did what was best… I couldn’t help them but that didn’t matter because I’m alright._

                “Of course, I’m still alive aren’t I?” Back to the sarcasm… _I just can’t help it sometimes, you don’t make sense._ “In fact I didn’t even endure the worst parts, I watched even my kin that raise me starve to death because they couldn’t get food one winter. When you grow old sometimes people just don’t help you and you’re running on the seconds scraps provide!” I shouted out at those final seconds, _they didn’t deserve that ending… I’m here though! I’m still here, that’s why I know I’m fine._

                “Lapis, I’m so sorry.” Before I could cut her off and tear in to her with words spelling out just how perfectly ‘dandy’ I am something changed. Peridot pulled herself over in the atmosphere full of angst and pushed passed. Her arms wound up warming the sides of my stomach while she planted her head right in the crook of my neck.  “You shouldn’t have had to watch that stuff.” I noticed a slight dampness to my skin along my shoulder as she spoke.

                “But… None of it happened to me so why are you sorry for me?” _Please don’t pity me._ I couldn’t help but let my words leave me in a rush.

                “Because Lapis it still affects you. You deserve a lot better than that and just know you can talk to me about it.” Her voice had sharp inhales as she spoke and it must have been contagious.

                My weak will couldn’t keep tears from coming as the blonde hugged me and spoke those simple words. Her gentle strokes through my hair only made it ever so easy to let tears trail along my cheek, to wipe them off would to be to reveal them though. Biting into my own teeth I lifted my arms and let them feel her soft back as well. Skin that seemed to only hold heat behind it and an odd comfort for it to be against my hands.

                “Be honest, talk to me about these things if it helps... I’m here for you.” After those words I couldn’t help it, pressing my hands harshly into her back. Forcing us together in a tighter embrace and honestly as odd as it was, I think it was the first time I’d done that. It felt right. Burying my head against hers, we shared tears with her hair pressed into my face.

                “You would not make it in the pack.” I couldn’t help but have a guilty half assed laugh after those words. They weren’t easy to say with my emotions trying to seize my body but I managed.

                “You’re right I wouldn’t but I wouldn’t want to anyways.” Her words were bitter and weighed heavily on my mind. _It was a joke, no one should have to survive with them always._

“They only bring misery anyways, they’ve never done anything good.” I admit turning myself away to watch for any snowflakes that could fall through the opening of the cave. _They’re only going to destroy those around them and once they have nothing left they’ll find more…_

                “Wrong, I met you because of them and I’m really glad for that Lapis.” Her strokes along my head became a bit more stubborn, her heat fading quickly as she pulled away. _Who is this girl…? I’ve known her three days and she says something like that._

 _“_ Peridot I’m really just a mistake, I’ve done horrible things to survive. You really shouldn’t be glad to have met me.” She didn’t move though, she looked at me and caught my eyes. Like a pitfall trap I just kept falling deeper and deeper as the outside world faded away into just her words.

                “That doesn’t matter now, all that matters is you’re away from them. You deserve to be happy and free just like everyone else, I want you here with us. Lapis I…” Her words were so genuine like they were tore from the very soul that kept her body moving. Oceans of words could be spilt but none of it would have the effect this blonde was having. With that in mind Lapis predicted her words she’d say next and took a dare against herself.

                Dashing my head forward I placed their lips together. Using my free hand to hold the back of Peridots head as my vision faded away to focus on the sensation. It was such a soft press, her tender lips giving into the entire experience as time melted away. This was definitely different from anything I had received at ‘home.’ Slowly parting I looked at the wide eyed fox who was completely motionless.

                “Uh… Hello…” Peridot stammered out. After a brief second shaking her head and looking down at the ground. Only prominent features of her face were even noticeable in the dark and in that instant it looked blank and terrifying to me.

                “You were going to say you liked me right?” I usher out with a similar stammer to Peridot. The cold of being alone was noticeable once again and mostly in my voice. Any words rising from myself seemed to be weak at best.

                “No I was going to say that I wanted you to be safe…” _Oh god I’m an idiot, why did I rush things?_ Desperation fluttering through my mind, like the heat of a volcano was surging through my brain.

                “Did you not like it?” I questioned shooting the words out quicker than the wind would be able to pick it up.  My chest felt empty like my core was hallowed out questioning all the things I possibly just ruined.

                “I mean it’s my first kiss and were not even the same type of spirit, to make it even worse we’re the same gender Laaaapis…” _She’s completely right, she probably is going to hate me now. Even so it’s probably better that it ends up this way at the very least._

                “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to, I got caught up in the moment. I won’t do it again.” I quietly admit, debating between how cold it would feel to be alone outside and the atmosphere between the two of us. Just as I plant my hands along the stone beneath me to lift myself up she responds.

                “I did like it…” In the dark you can’t see things that well. It really drives someone to survive off of other sense like touch and taste. In that moment I felt another few seconds of heaven as she pressed herself into me, I wanted more than seven minutes though.

                “I did too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a good ending? If I continued anymore anyways it'd probably turn into smut anyways oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this story was kind of hard for me to write but I hope I did well with it :) I hate how italics doesn't work on archive bahh


End file.
